


Sealed By Blood

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Prison, Promise, Ragnarok, Sad, childhood flashback, fight, life stages, oath, pact, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A look at Thor and Loki's relationship through different stages of their life </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed By Blood

A day passed before either made the first move to apologize.

Neither Thor nor Loki could remember why they had fought. It was over something silly: a stolen toy or a mean word. But whatever had transpired led to the boys throwing punches at the other. The corridor echoed with screams and the sound of shoves and falls. It was Odin himself who broke them apart, with a shout and a stern look. The two brothers froze in place, fearful of Odin's wrath. 

Thor found Loki in the library, which was Loki's favorite room in the whole palace. He had pulled his chair up to the window close in the corner of the room, the sunlight directly hitting his face. He squinted, a troubled expression on his face. Thor called Loki's name.

"I feel terrible," Thor admitted.

"As do I," Loki said. He turned around.

"I never want to fight you. Ever again."

"Then why don't we promise not to fight?" Loki asked.

"Like a pact?"

"A pact."

Later that day they returned to the library with a dagger that Loki had stolen from the armory. They knelt on the floor. Thor held the dagger up, careful not to drop it.

"Hold out your hand," he told Loki.

Loki did so. Thor lowered it and made a small cut across the palm. Loki winced.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Loki said, trying to be brave.

Thor took the dagger to his left hand. He made the same type of cut. Thor's bleeding hand joined Loki's. His dark blue eyes stared into Loki's light ones.

"I swear," Thor began. "On my life and on my blood that I Thor Odinson."

"And I swear on my life and on my blood that I Loki Odinson," Loki jumped in.

"Will always and forever be at peace," Thor continued. "As long as there is a sun and a moon. Stars, and nine realms, we will never take arms against the other."

"No evil thoughts will come into our minds. No fists will clench," Loki said. "We will strive to live together as friends and brothers."

"May this blood seal our pact," the two said in unison. 

They let go. Blood was dripping onto the floor. Thor wiped at it with the sleeve of his tunic. Loki cradled his hand. The pain had overcome him.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Loki blinked. He tilted his head to the side, unsure of what he was seeing. His brother, who he had not seen in months, was standing in front of his cell. The fluorescent lights from above shone through his long golden locks. 

"Thor," Loki spoke for the first time in days. His voice was low and cracked.

"Loki," Thor tried to keep his expression blank but his lip trembled.

"What do you want from me?" Loki asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"To see you," Thor said.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because it is my duty as a brother to care for you," Thor said.

"You were never a brother of mine," Loki curtly said.

"Even if we are not brothers by blood we are brothers by bond!" Thor exclaimed. "Haven't the years we spent together meant anything to you? I never dreamed that we would be the other's downfall. I can't bear this anymore."

"Then walk away," Loki narrowed his eyebrows and avoided Thor's glance. 

"I will never leave you," Thor's voice shook. "Give it up Loki. For you. For me. Give up your hate and anger. I want us to be the brothers we once were."

"Haven't you heard me?" Loki raised his voice. "You were never a brother of mine."

"Damn it Loki!" Thor's eyes started to water. "How could you? How _could_ you? Do you really hate me that much?"

"I do _Odinson_ " Loki growled.

Thor's body tightened. His arms moved in close to his chest. His cheeks were a blotchy red. Tears streamed down his face. 

"But we promised," he whispered. "All those years ago. That pact--"

"A child's game," Loki spat. "Are you that thick enough to believe such a foolish thing? Spare me your sentiment. I do not want to be poisoned by it."

Thor did not respond. He blinked back his tears as he looked at Loki for the last time. Then he turned and headed towards the stairs.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The air was filled with the screams of the dying and the crackling of flames. The whole field was on fire. Everything burned. It was the end of the worlds. Surtur had prevailed and nothing could stop it.

The two brothers who had been fighting to the death were now sprawled out on the ground. They were mortally wounded. Thor let out a groan and turned his head towards Loki who was right next to him.

"Loki," Thor gasped.

"Thor...Brother," It was the first time in a thousand years that Loki had acknowledged Thor as his brother.

"I feel terrible," Thor choked out. The tears on his cheeks mingled with blood.

"As do I," Loki weeped. His face was ashen and covered in bruises. 

"Will we ever learn?" Thor cried out mournfully. "Bound together by love, pulled away by hate. Fighting over the most trivial things."

"Like when we were children," Loki tried to let out a laugh but wheezed.

"You remember that pact?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I do."

Shakily, his hand reached out to touch Thor's. It was bleeding from a stab wound. Thor took it. His hand also bled.

"I, Loki Laufeyson."

"And I, Thor Odinson."

"On my remaining life and blood, promise to be at peace with my brother."

"As long as there is a sun and a moon. The stars and the nine realms. Until I am no more," Thor said.

"We will strive to die as friends and brothers."

"May this blood seal our pact," they whispered.

They loosely kept their hands on top of each other. Their strength was fading and they could not move.

"That's one pact we will keep," Thor let out a pained smile.

"And if we are reborn?" Loki asked.

"Then I hope that our pact will carry over."

The blood ran cold and flowed on the scorched grass. The two brothers stared into each other's eyes as they breathed their last.


End file.
